Oh My My My
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: The sequel to The Secret Of Fairyport... is finally here! With Amanda missing the Winx/Specialists/Damon/Stephan look for here while watching Bloom, because the Moon always follows the Sun or is it the other way around? While everyone tries to keep the secret of the GIFTS from Bloom as they desperately try to find Amanda. Sorry 'bout the wait.
1. Reactions To The Lost

**Ok... a LOT of you have asked me about my sequel to **_**The Secret Of Fairyport**_**... I have FINALLY gotten my inspiration for it. Sorry! Don't own squat... oh wait, I own Josh, Amanda, Stephan, Damon, all of Fairyport, all of Lightninga, and the villians... my bad... everything else I don't own. (come to think of it... I make up a lot of crap in my stories...)**

**Damon's POV**

_Why Sun can't follow orders? _I thought as Stephan and I pased around the Specialists' dorm at Red Fountain.

"I'm sorry I lost her." Josh spoke.

"Oh good the bastards sorry." I laughed.

"Damon!" Moon (Bloom!) shouted.

"No! He lost her! I'm tired of this, half the time she's running around with you guys I just want to lock her in a closet! I lost her once already to Carson, I don't want to lose her anymore. Her putting her life on the line has to stop. I won't lose her again." I hissed.

"Damon, you should calm down..." Stephan spoke calmly.

"No! Stephan you haven't lost your charge, you haven't slowly and painfully fallen in love with your charge. I am in love with Sun, I can't... I won't lose her again." I confessed.

"You didn't let me finish. If Sun saw you freaking out, she'd slap you herself. Moon and I both know you two are madly in love with each other, god, with how much you two screw with each other's heads, sneak out, get in trouble, it's a wonder you two haven't gotten married in Jail yet." Stephan snorted.

"Thanks, for understanding. I _love _her." I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"You _don't _love her! I do! You know _shit_ about her!" Josh shouted at me.

"Really? I know her favorite color is blue, she hates pink, she hates her perfect golden curls so she straightens it every day, her eyes are robins egg blue and when someone causes the darkness in her to reach her eyes and they turn violet, she wants to cry. I know that in the middle of the night she wants to stay up, laugh, smile. I know that she loves the smell of the blue roses, I know that if she didn't have to stay in meetings she'd be running, laughing, walking in the gardens in Lightninga or Fairyport. I know that if she knew how beautiful she is, she wouldn't be standing in the mirror for twenty minutes in the morning looking into her reflection, worrying. No _you_ don't know her." I spoke standing up to the jerk the woman I love spoke of when we stayed up in the middle of the night.

"She doesn't do that, she knows she's beautiful, she takes pride in her beauty, and she doesn't have curly hair! It's straight, I should know, I wake up to her beautiful blue eyes almost every morning! She NEVER cries, she's controled, laughing and walking through the gardens I understand, but running?! NEVER! Blue ROSES?! Her favorite flower is the daisy, simple and sweet, just like her! In the middle of the night she wants to sleep, like every other NORMAL person!" Josh shouted at me.

"That proves you don't know her." I said before turning.

**Amanda's POV**

_Oh, Damon, find me please... _I thought before blackness invaded my senses.

**Ok that was short and sweet... ok maybe not sweet. Forgive me of my spelling and grammar errors, new laptop... need to figure out spellcheck. Ok if you haven't noticed yet. I'm splitting Amanda and Josh up... Evil, but my inspiration comes with a price... OK you know the drill, Yes to reviews... no to hate... I am very against that... one of my friends committed suicide because of bullying/hate/cyber bullying! No Joke!**


	2. Finding The Lost

**Ok thanks for being interested in my story by clicking the little Oh My My My link... don't stop now... READ... REVIEWS are apperciated. OH! Quick story my friend, SOFLY, and I were talking the other day (gasp) when she went silent, I kept saying her name, suddenly she started talking, she said, 'I lay on my bed, look at the stars and wonder... where the hell is my ceiling?!**

**Amanda's POV**

_I'm not weak... c'mon don't scream don't give her that pleasure. You've faced worse. _I kept chanting in my head as Madellia used a baseball bat to ruff me up. I winced as she brought the bat into my ribs. _Man, she would __suck__ at softball. _I joked, I sucked in my breath as she landed a hit to my stomach.

Madellia spat at me as she exited the room, I sank against my binds. The chains kept me from hitting the floor as was sitting on my knees on the floor. My arms spread out as if I were trying to fly. A few tears slipped down my face.

"I'm over this! I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't ask to be special! I don't wanna be special anymore..." I cried. A small puddle of blood gathered around my knee.

"I'm alone... Damon, you promised." I sobbed. I can't stand it anymore, the pain, the darkness, the cement floor; I allowed the darkness to take me. My eyes flashed violet, a bit of me breaking.

"Darkness break." I whispered, I watched as a purple goo climb the chains. With a crash the chains hit the ground freeing me. I rubbed my sore wrists.

"Time to get out of here." I allowed my eyes to return the the normal blue color they were.

My feet pounded on the floor, I didn't care how loud I was, I needed out. I also needed protection. My hand gripped the baseball bat Madellia left in the hallway... _Ironic, I'm ecaping with a baseball bat. Heh._ I joked mentally.

"Sister! Where is the prisoner?" I heard a scream. My legs carried me out of the darkness and into the light as I sprinted out of the cave. I took in my surroundings. Orax. I'm well known here. I sprint to the nearest village. I'm in Villia, which means peace in Lightningen, if Lightninga wasn't around Orax would be the only kingdom that speaks Lightningen, or practicing Lightningen culture, being Lightninga's sister kingdom.

Running down the path I find the village's City Hall or Village Hall if you want to get technical. I sling the doors open and rush inside. Quickly 'feeling around' as Damon likes to call it, but all I'm doing is feeling all magical arouas around me, to search for the 'terrible two'.

"Hello?" a woman speaks in Lightningen.

"Hello, I'm Princessa Amanda of Lightninga I need to use your phone," I speak in hurried Lightningen, hoping my apperance and hurried voice would help the woman take a hint. Instead I'm met with a curtsy.

"Princessa would you like some tea? Or wine?" the woman asked. _(THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION IS IN LIGHTNINGEN) _

"No, I need to use your phone, I need to phone my guard. I've been attacked." I gesture to my apperaince and the baseball bat in hand.

"Oh, dear, let's get you a phone and a hot bath run. I'll take you to the Inn there you can phone whomever and bathe." The woman guieded me out of Village Hall and to the _Sunni Side Inn_.

"Monegret (Mon-grit) we need your fanciest room available," the woman said to the Inn keeper (again in Lightningen, everyone here speaks it!)

"No that isn't nessi-" the woman cut me off.

"Princessa Amanda? What ever happened? I'll ready a room immedently. What is ever with the baseball bat? My son plays baseball, oh dear what happened?" Monegret bomborded me with questions.

"I'm fine I just need to bathe, get into a freash set of clothes and phone my guard." I tried to avoid her questions. Not ten minutes later I'm in a hot bath filled with bubbles with a phone next to me and a glass of wine on the side of the tub. I reach over and dial Damon's number, not quite sure why his and not Josh's.

"If this isn't about Sun I don't need to hear it." He demands as he answers.

"God Dame, what's got your nickers in a twist?" I asked sarcastically, twisting a lock of golden hair that came loose from my bun.

"Sun! Oh hell, where are you? I'll come get you." He speaks rushed.

"I'm at _Sunni Side Inn_, in Villia, Orax. You know where we vacation a lot, well not vacationing more like ditching royal duties." I laughed.

"Stay there don't go anywhere unless they attack you then I want you to go to Mr.D's house, you remember where we stayed when Heather and Bubba tried to find us when you missed that important meeting about your future, I took you to Orax to help you relax."

"Yes. How could I forget?" I giggled.

"Go there he'll protect and lie for you. I'm in Villia now, the girls transported me." he spoke.

"I'm in the tub so let yourself in, Moregrat knows you." we hung up.

_Why did that converstation make you so happy? _ I asked myself. _Cuz' you love him dumbass. _I hissed at myself.

_He doesn't feel the same, after we almost got married. He suggested that we stay friends. _I betrayed myself. _Did you SEE the look on his face. NO! You were too busy shoving your tounge down Josh's throat to notice!_ I screamed at myself. _Umm. You were focused on that too... we're the same person... _I sighed. _Oh great now I'm having a conversation with myself... and I'm losing! _I shook my head as the door slammed open and shut, sprinting obvious on the tile flooring, the bathroom door flinging open.

"Damon! When I said..." I didn't get to finish, Damon's lips found mine and I instantly forgot the insult I was about to use. He had that effect on me.

"God Sun. Don't ever worry me like that again." Damon whispered.

"I'll try. Hey Dame, I'm done in the tub you want to leave for a moment while I dry off and change?" I asked.

"I'll be behind the door." He said, getting up and guarding the bathroom door_. That's my Damon! _I thought cheerfully. After drying off and changing I went to see my guard.

"Your hurt." He said immedently.

"She beat me up with a bat pretty good, don't worry foster fathers and Carson have done worse." I said softly.

"I couldn't protect you..." He trailed off.

"Your here now." I gave him a smile.

"That's my girl." He kissed my forehead.

**And SCENE! Ok Chapta two... hope you like it. Heartbreaks ahead. missawesomeness123456 OUT!**


	3. No One Is Going To Stop Me

**Hey! Ok I'm back. Ok so here is a chapter but before the chapter I will say, I didn't put up the authors note to get sympathy, or more reviews. I'm not that pathetic, hate to break it to you. Austin was my friend, I was sending out his message. I took the chapter down because some people had a problem with me telling Austin's story. Whatever. OK to the story because I don't have any stupid jokes this time... wait... nope, no stupid jokes. Enjoy!**

**Damon's POV**

Sun and I walked onto the Alfea's campus. Sunny skies overhead and lush green grass underfoot.

"Hey, Dame, Mrs. F wants to see me. I'm going to go check in with her, see what she wants then meet you back in the dorm... Cool?" she asked.

"No, but I'm going to have to live with it." I shrugged watching as Sun headed off to Mrs.F's office. With a sigh I just have to admit to myself that no matter how hard I tried, she wasn't my girlfriend, my wife (she almost was) or even my fiance; she's my best friend.

**Amanda's POV**

I walked around the corner to see Roxy pressed up against the wall by none other than the insinsitive boyfriend of mine, Prince Joshua of Santarrion. I cleared my throat.

"Amanda?" Josh squeaked.

"Prince Joshua." I raised an eyebrow hiding my hurt.

"'Mand, it isn't what it looks like.." Roxy tried.

"No, just no. Josh we're over, I've _just_ reliazed how big of a douche you are and you're a two timer to make things worse. Don't even bother," I raised my hand and walked away, Mrs. F will have to wait. I walked to my dorm hiding my hurt, too many tears have been shed for that man, none will shed now. In my study I saw my gituar, well, they doctors do say music, and laughter, are the best types of medicine. Pulling an over night bag together I scribble a message to Damon, in lightningen, and created a portal. I know where I'm going, and no one is going to stop me.


	4. Sorry

**I am NOT going to say this again. So read carefully. Call me what you want, laugh at my grammar, spelling (by the way, new laptop still haven't figured out how to turn on spellcheck, I am doing the best I can) but when you start hating on what I am to Austin, just don't mess with that. He was like my brother, he was my first crush (Every girl knows what a first crush means to a girl! ;)), and my first real kiss, I was the first one of his friends to know he was dead. Do you know how hard it is to call a friend up and say "Austin's dead, he overdosed his mom's meds"?! To have your best friends ask you to stop playing a sick joke on them? Only to have to say that you aren't joking! For God's sake, I hope you don't figure it out. It's not a fun thing to do. I had to do that because I had my friend's phone numbers! His parent's listed me as his sister at his funeral! Don't even go there! Oh and don't even talk to me about Jesus, what kind of christain calls someone a pathetic troll? I stopped believing in him the day I heard Austin died. Because what kind of god let's a honest person die? If he was in control of everything why would he let that happen, Austin was a good person he didn't do anything wrong, his only mistake was not telling someone what was going on. My religon shouldn't and isn't your problem! And to all my Haters out there, telling me all of my mistakes just makes me want to make them more. Telling me to get rid of my OC's, telling me to stop switching POV's, saying that no one can pay attention to my plot, even if it's shallow. No one is perfect, so stop acting like I am. I make mistakes, hell, I make A LOT of mistakes. But nothing will stop me from doing what I love, writing. Get over my mistakes or stop reading. Its your choice. All this happened because I said bullying and flaming was wrong, it might not be happening to me, but it sure as hell is happening to other people. Your reactions have showed what you would do if someone asked for help. I'm not going to delete my account, but I'm leaving Fanfiction. I'm not going to let me be pushed around on the net. And if that means leaving Fanfiction, so be it.**


	5. Estoy enamorado de ti Damon

What does the fox say? Ringa ding ding ding ding, Ringa ding ding ding. Ok I'm back my sister slapped some sense into me... quite literally.

**Amanda's pov**

I held my head high, as I finished checking in with Mrs. F and then again while walking to my room. Once inside the girls tried to attack me with hugs.

"Amanda!" Tecna.

"You're back, don't ever worry us like that again." Flora.

"Man you look like crap, but you're back!" Stella.

"Amanda, thank the great dragon you're back." Layla.

"Heck yeah! Our girl can do anything." Musa.

"You are the biggest idiot in the world. You know that right?" Bloom.

"Not now girls." I mutter, walking to my room. I closed and locked the iron gate, and then the giant door. I finally got inside and Damon looked at me funny.

"My sun, what worries you?" he asked.

"Josh, kissing Roxy. He had her pinned to the wall Dame." I chocked out. Damon's face turned from worry to anger in 0.1 seconds.

"Where is he?" Damon demanded.

"Damon, don't. If you go to jail for murdering the Prince of Santarrion who will hold me through the nightmares I will undoubtedly have?" I asked. Damon picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed.

"I will always be there for you." Damon picked up my right hand, put down my pinky and thumb so I held three fingers up, and kissed my ring, middle and pointer fingers, and kissed them before placing them over his heart.

"I will always be your guard." It was that moment I whispered the only Spanish I knew.

"Estoy enamorado de ti Damon." Damon got that cute look of confusion that he always gets, I gave him a cheeky smile in return.

**Ok, um if the Spanish at the end DOESN'T say I am in love with you Damon. Please let me know, I used google translate so who knows.**

**And WAHOO! I'm back. My chapters might be a little sucky until I get back into my mojo of writing for a cartoon-so please forgive me.**


End file.
